All I Want to Do
by picric drea
Summary: Pre-series Addek.  What if Seattle wasn't the first time he picked a girl up in a bar?
1. Once upon a time

Okay, yes, I know that there's another story that I'm in the middle of and should be working on (and I am working on it), but this just popped into my head and it won't leave me alone. I needed something fun and light-hearted so now we have this.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

ALL I WANT TO DO

Addison Montgomery had had a very long day. Make that a long week. All she wanted to do was have a good stiff drink then dinner with her best friend and attempt to de-stress. Addison cringed as she looked down at her watch. She was fifteen minutes late. Naomi was going to yell her head off; she was such a stickler for punctuality. Addison stepped into the bar and anxiously looked around for her friend. It wasn't a bar that they frequented regularly, but it was halfway between their summer internships and seemed like a good compromise. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she was the first one there. She smirked as she hopped up on the barstool and placed her bag on the one next to her, saving it. She would get to fuss at Naomi for a change.

Addison looked around the bar as she waited. There was a boisterous group of jocks at the end of the bar doing shots, what looked like the beginnings of a bachelorette party in the back, and a group of college kids who seemed to be involved in a heated discussion regarding the latest music. She sighed and drummed her fingers on the scarred wood of the bar. As fifteen minutes turned into thirty she began to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

This was not the relaxing evening she was hoping for.

She ordered a glass of red wine to pass the time. That day at work she had received another bouquet from Steven asking her back. She thought that he would have gotten the hint when she refused to return his calls and instructed her doorman not to allow him in. The note attached said that his favorite girl deserved her favorite flowers. He sent daisies. At least he remembered that there was a connection between Addison and daisies. Unfortunately, the connection was that she was allergic to them. She had sneezed all afternoon.

On the bright side she was able to observe a C-section and a natural twin birth so that was a good end to the day. It was thrilling to think that in three short days she would be starting medical school. Tonight was supposed to be a night of celebration. Addison again checked her watch; Nai was now forty minutes late. This was very unlike her and Addison was starting to get worried. What if she was hurt or had an accident? Her pulse started to increase. She really wished that Nai had a cell phone.

Addison started as her own cell phone rang. She pulled the large device out of her bag. "Hello?"

"Hey, Addison."

"Naomi," she breathed a sigh of relief, "Is everything okay? I was starting to get worried."

"Yea, sorry I-" Naomi giggled, "I was, um, distracted."

"Well, where are you?"

"I'm still at Sam's." The phone was then covered and she heard a muffled "Stop that."

"What do you mean, you're still at Sam's? We're supposed to be having dinner."

Another giggle. "I know, I'm sorry, but…he made me these cupcakes."

"Cupcakes? You're ditching me for cupcakes?" Addison asked, her voice inadvertently rising.

"Well, they're chocolate, with chocolate chips."

"You cannot be serious."

"What's the problem?"

"We haven't seen each other in two weeks because you've been holed up at his place and now you're ditching me for freaking cupcakes?" she practically shrieked. Addison felt a migraine coming on. Ever since Naomi had started dating Samuel Bennett, Addison felt like she had lost her best friend. She needed someone to talk to, someone who could help her with getting Steven off her back, block her mother's calls, and assist her in forgetting the most recent memory of walking in on her father and his latest secretary.

"Addison, you're being a little ridiculous."

"Now you're calling me ridiculous?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm being stood up for a dessert?"

"Okay, could you put Addison on the phone please?"

"Enjoy your cupcakes." Addison sneered, then punched the end button and slammed the phone onto the bar. She took a deep breath and drained her glass. "I'll have another glass of wine," she stated, while returning her phone to her bag.

The bartender placed his book down as he reached for the bottle. "Please," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" she replied with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll have another glass of wine, please."

Addison glanced around, "Um, are you allowed to talk to me like that?"

"Yep, pretty sure I am," he replied refilling her glass. "Enjoy."

"Thank you."

"Derek. Thank you, Derek." He returned the bottle to its place and retrieved his novel.

"Okay, I'm sure you think you're all cute and charming," she snapped, "but I'm not really in the mood."

"I'm not really in the mood, _Derek_." He smirked.

"Look, I'm not a complete bitch, I just had a fight with someone," she replied defensively.

"Yea, I heard. Boyfriend?"

Addison sputtered, "That's none of your concern!"

He gave her another once over, "Girlfriend?" He paused when she didn't reply. "Baker?"

Both eyebrows shot up, "Baker?" she repeated incredulously.

"The cupcakes." He shrugged, "I gave it a shot."

Addison smirked and swirled her wine glass before taking a sip. "So what are you reading?"

"I'm a bartender, what else would I read but Hemingway?"

"So what, you're a bartender and a comic?"

He just grinned at her over his book, which the cover proclaimed to be The Sun Also Rises. She in turn rolled her eyes and took a gulp of her wine.

"Hey, c'mon slow down. That's our best Merlot." Addison reached into her bag for her wallet, but he stopped her, "Nah, it's on the house."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm hoping it will give you incentive to stick around and chat. If you leave, then I have to listen to that group at the end of the bar discuss Color Me Badd and the tragedy that was Milli Vanilli."

Addison allowed a brief smile to flit across her face, "Or, you know, you could not eavesdrop at all."

"Well, yeah, but that would make for an extremely dull night." He leaned against the bar across from her, "Please? I'm pleading with you." He gave her his best puppy dog face.

She chuckled and looked away shaking her head, but when she looked back he was still staring at her with that little smile. And as she looked into his eyes, she saw something that she couldn't quite place, but felt the unexplainable urge to explore. Any other time she would have told this guy "thanks, but no thanks" paid for her drinks and left, but something was holding her back. Plus, she was pissed off and lonely, and this guy was pretty nice to look at, so she relented.

"Alright," she stated picking up her glass once again. "I suppose I've got a little time." Addison had never just gone with the flow in her life. She figured it was time to live a little. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Addison had no idea what she was doing.

Well, that's a lie, she knew _what_ she was doing, she just wasn't sure how they got _here_.

Here, being the bedroom of her posh Manhattan apartment which she shared with Naomi. And the what, well, Addison Montgomery was in the middle of the best sex of her life. She had already come twice and her wonderful bartender was serving her up another screaming orgasm.

She was having a one night stand. This was absolutely insane. She was from Connecticut, for Pete's sake, she didn't _do_ one-night stands.

Except apparently she did.

He lengthened his strokes and she unconsciously arched her back pushing her further into him, and as he swiveled his hips she let loose a string of expletives that she never knew she knew. Addison had never been very loud in bed (she would moan softly and usually gives a good orgasm alert), but right now she was desperately hoping that Naomi did not decide to come home tonight because she was pretty sure she was going to wake the whole building. He kept her teetering on the edge for what felt like an eternity, and when he finally allowed her her release she felt like fireworks were exploding inside her.

Afterwards, she was vaguely aware of the covers being pulled up around her as she rolled onto her side. Tomorrow, she would be able to enumerate all the reasons why this was a really bad idea, but right now she couldn't keep her eyes open. She sighed contentedly and was vaguely aware of an arm coming around her waist as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay so originally this was just one long chapter, but I split it because I thought it worked better as two. So here's the deal, you review and I post the next chapter by Monday (pending reviews). You have my guarantee (barring any unforeseen circumstance). Alright, so you know what to do…click on the link.


	2. Relationship Myths

Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to eat a caramel apple when your jaw hurts? Trust me, it ain't pretty. But, it's worth it. Anyway, here is the update. And I actually met my self-imposed deadline, how awesome is that?

Disclaimer: Not mine, I own nothing.

The next morning, Addison nearly jumped out of her skin when her alarm went off. She slammed her hand onto the device to silence the offending noise and then cradled her throbbing head. She rolled to her right and was startled when she ran into something solid. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a lightly muscled chest. She looked up to see a face with the beginnings of a beard, an arm thrown across the eyes attempting to block out the sun. Addison gingerly sat up in bed, her eyes squinting as she took in the clothes discarded around her room, searching for the nearest article she could throw on regardless of the owner. Finding nothing convenient she lightly slid out of the bed, tightly grasping the bed sheet around her naked body and escaped to the privacy of bathroom, locking the door behind her. She then collapsed in an ungraceful heap on her closed toilet, with her head in her hands. What the hell did she do now? She was alone in her apartment with a strange man she picked up in a bar. She didn't even know his last name. What if he was crazy or a murderer or something? She anxiously looked about her bathroom for some sort of weapon finally deciding on her scissors. Of course, if he was going to do something, he would have had ample opportunity last night considering she passed out after her third (fourth?) orgasm. She couldn't exactly remember everything that happened, but she knew that her body certainly enjoyed it. She turned and looked into the mirror and started to remove last night's makeup. After completing her morning ritual, she thankfully spotted her robe on the back of the door and slipped into it, running through her head what she would say to get him out of her apartment as soon as possible. She would be completely aloof, ice queen to the core.

When she emerged from the bathroom, her black silk robe wrapped tightly around her, she was relieved to see him pulling on his jeans and moved to sit on her bed.

He turned toward her with a smile. "Hey, good morning."

"Hello."

"So, that was pretty amazing last night."

"Uh, yeah, is that your shirt over there?" She pointed to the corner with her glasses before slipping them on.

He glanced at it and grinned. "Yea."

She smirked and nodded for him to put it on.

"So," he continued, "Can I get your number?"

"Why?"

"So, I can call you. That's generally why we humans use the telephone," he smirked.

"Why do you need to call?"

"Maybe to ask you on a date?"

"Look-"

"Derek. Look, Derek."

She shook her head, "You don't have to do this. You don't have to pretend with me. Let's just call this what it is: a one-night stand."

Derek walked closer and leaned over her sitting position on the bed, his hands coming to rest on either side of her hips, bringing his face level with hers, "You are a strange woman, Addison." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips then backed away.

Her eyes darted rapidly to the side, "Uh, yea, sure. Okay, bye," she waved, as he walked away. "Great night," he turned back and looked at her, it felt like he was staring into her soul. She fidgeted and shrugged under his gaze, "Thanks for the orgasms." He laughed out loud as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed she allowed herself to fall back onto her bed. It reopened seconds later as Naomi traipsed into the apartment.

"Addison! Are you home?"

Addison pulled herself up to a sitting position, "Yeah."

Naomi appeared in her doorway, "Oh, my gosh, I just passed by the hottest guy in the hallway."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. If I didn't have Sam…" she glanced over at the bed, "But it looks like you may have had quite the night as well."

Addison felt her face heat up, but willed herself not to blush. "I didn't sleep well, tossed and turned all night."

"Alone?"

"Of course alone! What, do you think I met some random guy in a bar and brought him back my apartment, had hot, wild, multi-orgasmic sex, then just sent him on his merry way?" She laughed shrilly, "That's preposterous."

Naomi blinked, "Well, actually I was thinking that you may have hooked up with Steven again, but given your flip-out and the fact that you're using words like 'preposterous', I'm starting to revise my opinion."

"Oh," this time she couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks.

"Why, Addison Montgomery, did you have a one night stand?"

"What? No!" She immediately denied. Naomi merely raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe." Naomi continued to stare. "Alright, yes, but it was an accident."

"An accident?" Naomi laughed, "What you tripped, fell, and landed on his-"

"Naomi!" Addison screeched, turning as red as her hair. "Shut up! This is all your fault you know."

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault. Now had you not ditched me and actually shown up for dinner, then I would not have been pissed, and I would not have accepted the free wine that the bartender was pouring down my throat, I would not have gotten drunk, and I certainly would not have brought him back to my apartment to screw him senseless," she sighed and huffed, "So, clearly this is all your fault."

By this time Naomi was nearly hysterical with laughter, "Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery had a one night stand with a bartender?" She clutched her stomach as she tried to breathe, "Oh, oh my gosh, this is just too fantastic."

"Shut up!" Addison threw her pillow at her supposed best friend.

Naomi easily caught it and tossed it back onto the bed. "So, what are you sowing your wild oats before we start med school on Monday?"

Addison allowed herself to fall back onto the bed once again, "I don't know. I was drinking and he was cute, and the more I drank the cuter he got, and Steven was four months ago, and I…needed to scratch an itch."

Naomi shook her head at her friend, "You are horrible." She sat down on the bed next to her friend, "So, was he any good?"

"Did you not hear the _multi_-orgasmic part?" Addison pulled her pillow protectively across her chest. "I don't know why I felt so comfortable with him. I mean, we were talking and then next thing I know we're stumbling through the apartment and my clothes are falling off." She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, "You know what the worst part is?" Naomi shook her head. "I don't regret it. It was amazing." She cleared her throat and sat up, "But it was just for one night. It happened and now it's over."

"It doesn't have to be," Naomi interjected quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it doesn't have to be over."

"Um, yeah it kind of does."

"No, I mean think about it. If you had this strong of a connection with this guy from one night, maybe it was not meant to end there. Maybe this guy is your soul mate," Naomi got on her knees on the bed and pulled the pillow from Addison, her eyes shining bright. "Maybe he is your one true love! Maybe-"

"Maybe you're delusional," Addison cut in, yanking her pillow back and whacking Naomi with it. "It was a one night stand, not a grand love affair," she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"But, maybe it could be. You could be one of those stories where a one-night stand turns into the love of your life," Naomi gushed.

"Okay, Nai, I don't want to burst your bubble, because I know you're still in this love/sexual haze since you and Sam finally did the dirty, but those stories aren't real. Those are fairy tales that lonely women tell each other to foster the hope that they won't end up alone and aren't sluts for enjoying themselves sexually." Addison snorted, "That one is right up there with the one where the husband _actually_ leaves his loving wife for the mistress. That kind of stuff just doesn't happen in real life."

Naomi huffed and sat back on her heels, "Why must you be such a pessimist?"

Addison stood up and started picking up around her room, "I'm not a pessimist; I'm a realist. I don't have time for relationship myths."

Naomi sighed and watched her. "Don't you know anyone who has a happy, healthy relationship?"

Addison's hands stilled as images of her parents' marriage flashed through her head. "No, I don't," she admitted quietly. She straightened her shoulders and turned back to face her friend, her mask firmly in place. "So, I guess you and Sam will have to show me how it's done," she smirked. "Now, get out so I can get dressed, then we can go find some awesome new outfits for Monday."

"A little retail therapy?"

"A little spirit boost," Addison winked.

The majority of the weekend was spent preparing for the start of medical school (purchasing binders, notebooks, pens, and in Addison's case multiple packs of highlighters), however the rest was spent teasing Addison relentlessly about her indiscretion. Addie was a pretty good sport for the most part, though she seemed to be perpetually blushing. The teasing came to an abrupt halt, however, after Sam was beaned in the head with a nearly empty water bottle after doing his impression of the Count from Sesame Street. ("**One**, **One** night stand, Ah-ha-ha-ha.")

Monday dawned bright and early, and Naomi and Addison excitedly dressed and prepared themselves for their first day of orientation. Sitting in the Columbia auditorium amongst one hundred of her fellow first years, Addison had to stifle a squeal. She was here, finally. In just four short years, she would be addressed as _Dr_. Montgomery. That thought was enough to place a smile on her face, which stayed through the multitude of speakers and introductions that no one remembered once they left the stage. Soon they were being directed to the different offices to complete their registration. As Addison joined her classmates in the rush to get to the bookstore and security office, she noticed a semi-familiar head of dark hair several steps ahead of her. "Oh my gosh," she gasped, ducking behind a pillar and pulling Naomi with her.

"Okay," Naomi began, pulling away from her and straightening her clothes, "What just happened?"

"It's him! He's here. What the hell is he doing here?"

"Who?" Naomi asked exasperatedly.

Addison sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillar. "Derek. My one night stand."

* * *

Yeah, like you guys didn't see that coming. Anyhoo, review and I'll give you more. Oh, and anyone who has seen Avenue Q should get the reference. I L-O-V-E that show!


	3. Bookstores and Stalkers

Okay, I don't know what happened. I have no excuse. PrP kinda pissed me off. I mean yes you could see that coming from 5000 miles away, but still, I thought Sam was supposed to be a good man. Are there no good men left? I say bring back the hot oncologist; he's not Sam hot, but still very attractive. Or better yet, bring Derek for a visit, tit-for-tat. Okay, done with my rant so just read and pass along your comments, please.

Still own nothing.

"_It's him! He's here. What the hell is he doing here?"_

"_Who?" Naomi asked exasperatedly._

_Addison sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillar. "Derek. My one night stand."_

Naomi peered around the pillar at the handsome guy walking away from them, "Really? He looks even better cleaned up." She tilted her head slightly, "Wow, nice ass."

"Nai!"

"What? I'm just looking. Nice catch, Addie."

"He's not a catch, and he's not mine. He was a mistake, and now it seems he's stalking me."

"Someone has a healthy self-esteem," Naomi muttered.

"Well, what else would he be doing here?"

"Um, registering for med school?"

"Right, of course," she ran her hands through her hair, "Well, why did he have to pick this one?"

"Maybe because it's one of the best in the country."

"Whatever, he's screwing up my plan. This is drama. I did not want to start my medical career with drama." Addison paced back and forth as she watched him walking away. "Dammit. I should have just had my drink and left."

Naomi laughed, "Alright, you little slut, come on, let's go get our books."

"I'm not a slut!"

"You slept with the guy on the first date!"

"That doesn't make me a slut," Addison huffed.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Addison replied, picking up her bag.

"Mmhmm. What's his last name?"

"W-what?" Addison stuttered.

Naomi shrugged, "What's his last name?"

Addison opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as she racked her brain, but she came up with bupkis.

"Uh-huh. That's what makes you a slut," Naomi chuckled as she walked off.

"Oh, shut up. You're just a prude."

"Oh, I am so not a prude," Naomi scoffed.

"Please, Sam practically had to pry your legs open with a crow bar."

"At least I knew he was interested in me for more than what is between my legs."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not like I'm looking for more than that. I don't want a relationship. I just got out of one." Addison held the door open, so Naomi could walk in in front of her. "I just want to have fun."

Naomi nodded her thanks, "So, now we're quoting 80's songs?"

Addison walked over to the microbiology texts, "I just…I don't know. It was a thing, it happened and now I just want to forget it."

"So…what? There's nothing there? No lingering feelings or…idle curiosity?"

"No," Addison replied, matter-of-factly.

"No?" Naomi asked incredulously.

"No."

"Okay, then it won't bother you at all to learn that he's standing right behind you."

"What?" Addison swirled around, then immediately dropped to her knees, "Shit."

"Are you seriously hiding?" Naomi asked, not even trying to hide her grin.

"No."

"Then what are you doing on the floor?"

"Um…nothing."

"Ma'am, can I help you?" asked an older female voice. Addison turned to see a matronly woman with a perplexed look on her face. "Is there something in specific that you are looking for," she added.

"Oh, um, no," Addison replied, willing the blush off her cheeks. "I just, um," she reached into the pocket of her jacket, "I, um, dropped my pen." She produced the aforementioned object as she stood, "But I found it. So, no we don't require any help," she finished lamely.

The woman gave Addison a quick once over, then smiled tightly. "Alright, well please let us know if we can be of any assistance." With that she brushed past the two women.

Addison gave Nai a look as she began to snicker. "Ya know, some warning would have been nice."

Naomi bit her lip to stifle her laughter, "Sorry, but she surprised me too."

Addison sighed and leaned back against the bookshelves, purposefully keeping her back toward the dark haired individual. After a few moments, she couldn't resist. "So, what are they doing?"

Naomi arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smiled slyly, "Thought you didn't care."

She shrugged. "I don't."

"Okay, then, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Nai."

"Yes?"

"Answer the question."

"So you do care."

"Nai!"

She chuckled, "Well Mr. One-Night-Stand is perusing the gross anatomy books and his equally or perhaps more attractive friend is currently leering in your direction.

Addison chanced a quick glance over her shoulder and corrected her friend, "I do believe that would be in _our_ direction."

"Well, subtlety is certainly not his strong point as he is clearly staring at my chest." It was Addison's turn to snicker. "Shut up."

"Dude, check out the redhead." He smirked at her as she sent him a look over her shoulder.

Derek purposefully ignored his best friend as he continued to peruse the shelves for the proper anatomy book.

"Seriously, dude, you gotta look. She's definitely one of the hottest girls here. Her friend's pretty hot too." He paused and tilted his head slightly, "Definitely has a nice rack."

Derek chuckled and shook his head at his best friend, "Mark. We are in the book store to pick up _books_, not dates." Besides Mark's comments had brought up the thoughts that he was trying desperately to forget. For the past two days he was having flashbacks of sparkling blue-green eyes, ruby lips, fire-colored strands threaded through his fingers, a soft, pliant body that fit his like a puzzle piece and responded to his every caress like-

"DEREK."

He blinked at the fingers snapping in front of his eyes. "What?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm actively trying not to."

"Fine. If you're not interested then you could at least be my wingman."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Is there ever a time where you are not thinking about getting laid?"

Mark pretended to consider for a moment, "No." He walked behind Derek and turned his friend towards the ladies, "Seriously guy, take a look at those two and tell me that either one of them aren't worth at least a night of your time."

Derek looked over to where his friend was pointing. He noticed a very attractive woman with mocha colored skin, long wavy hair, and a very nice figure, but—

"I don't see a redhead."

"What? She's right over-oh." Mark glanced around. "Guess you're right. Sorry dude, but I call this one."

Derek smirked, "You don't stand a chance."

"Please, I'm me. This will be easy." Mark smiled his trademark roguish grin.

"She will eat you alive. I sense rejection in less than five minutes."

"Put your money where your mouth is Shepherd." Mark challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright." Derek mimicked his stance. "Twenty bucks says she turns you down in five minutes flat. Fifty if she does it in less than three."

"Deal." The gentlemen shook on the bet. "You better have my money ready Shepherd," he stated with a grin as her turned toward his target.

"Likewise, Sloan."

"Seriously, could he stare any harder?"

"If he did, I think he would have burned your top off by now."

"You are not helping."

"Who said I was trying to help?"

"Oh, just go away."

"Fine. I'll just go get the biochemistry texts." Naomi stuck her tongue out at her friend as she walked away, then turned back to peruse the books.

"Excuse me," intoned a deep male voice from behind her. Naomi jumped and dropped the text. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Please allow me," he bent and stooped to retrieve the book.

"Thank you," Naomi replied as he handed it back to her.

"No problem, I'm Mark by the way, Mark Sloan," he held out his hand with his most charming grin.

She took his hand while trying to hide her smirk, "Naomi."

"Just Naomi?"

"Just Naomi."

"Well, Naomi, judging by the book in your hand I would say that you were a first year."

"You would be correct Mr. Sloan."

"Soon to be Dr. Sloan."

"But not yet, _Mark_."

He straightened his shoulders a bit, "I'll have you know that I'll soon be the go to plastic surgeon on the east coast."

"Just the east coast?" she smiled and turned back to the bookshelf.

Mark bristled and looked over his shoulder at Derek, who smirked and mouthed the word, "Fifty." He shook his head curtly and turned back to Naomi. He relaxed his stance and leaned back against the bookshelf, crossing his arms and legs, "You know I feel that we took a wrong turn somewhere."

"You noticed that, too, did you?"

He shrugged, "I suppose it's because I'm used to dealing with girls. I'm a little unsure as to the proper way to approach a beautiful, intelligent woman like yourself."

"Clearly."

"So allow me to rectify the situation. I saw a flyer for a mixer tonight for the first years." He moved slightly closer. "Why don't you allow me to buy you a drink tonight and you can see for yourself that I am definitely a guy worth your time."

Naomi's eyes softened as she smiled at him, "Much better. I think that you should lead with that next time."

"So, is that a yes?"

"No. I have a boyfriend. But you learn quickly and adapt fast, so I'm sure you'll find someone for tonight. Thanks for the tip though, maybe we'll see you there. Nice meeting you, Mark Sloan." With that she walked away.

Mark scowled and turned back towards Derek, who wasn't even trying to hide his laughter. "Oh, shut up," he muttered when he was close enough.

"What happened, I thought it was going to be easy?" he snickered.

"Let's just get our books and go."

"Whatever you say, man." They collected their materials and headed up to the cashier. As Mark pulled out his wallet to pay for his purchase, Derek cleared his throat behind him. Mark pulled out another bill and handed it to him, whilst muttering a few well-chosen words under his breath. Derek just grinned harder and clapped a hand to his best friend's back as they walked out the door.

"Not a word, Shepherd, not one word."

Before Derek could respond, he was distracted by a laugh. He looked around for the source and soon found it. A little over sixty feet away from them walked the statuesque woman Mark had struck out with and next to her, with the sunlight bouncing off her crimson waves, was the woman who had haunted his dreams for the last three nights straight.

"Addison," he breathed.

* * *

Later that day Addison was curled up on her couch; a glass of iced tea at her elbow and a gross anatomy book on her lap. The problem was that she had been on the same page for the last ten minutes. She couldn't get Derek out of her head now. It was completely ridiculous; it was one night, and though very enjoyable, it didn't mean anything. Addison was startled out of her reverie by the buzzer. She placed her book down and walked over to the intercom. "Yes?"

"Ms. Montgomery, there is a gentleman here who says he knows you. His name is Derek Shepherd."

Addison shook her head, this day just kept getting better, "What does he want?"

The next voice she heard was Derek's. "Do you want your neighbors to hear?"

Addison turned bright red, "Send him up, Henry."

Two minutes later her doorbell rang. Addison sighed and opened the door.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, uh, thanks for letting me up."

"Sure."

There was silence for a beat. "So, you, uh, you go to Columbia Med, huh."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "How did you know that?"

"I saw you today. Um, outside the bookstore. I was going to try to get your attention, but you were too far away."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's kind of funny that neither of us mentioned that we were starting the same med school in three days."

"Not really, I mean we didn't exactly have an in-depth conversation, and that's not something that you generally blurt out to a total stranger."

"True, but," he shifted slightly closer, "I think we've been a bit too intimate to be _total_ strangers, wouldn't you agree?"

Addison broke their gaze and shifted slightly before returning her eyes to his. "Yeah, so what, did you forget something the other night or…?"

"No, I didn't forget anything. I wanted to see you."

"Why is that?"

He leaned against the door frame, "I dunno. Maybe because I like you?" He smirked at her. "We had a good time the other night, didn't we?"

"Ah, so that's it. You're here because you want more sex."

"No. Well, that's not the only reason I'm here. You didn't give me your number so I couldn't call to ask you out to dinner. So now I'm here to ask you for a date."

"I can't go on a date with you. I don't even know you."

"You had sex with me!"

"That's different."

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Are you always this arrogant?" she asked, hands on her hips and her gaze hard enough to cut steel. "Look, I don't go out with guys I have no information about and at this point I don't even know your last name."

He sighed, and then straightened up. "Alright. My full name is Derek Christopher Shepherd. I have four sisters whose only mission in life is to drive me insane. I'm a Capricorn. My favorite color is blue, not light blue, but dark blue, like indigo. I think The Clash is the most awesome band in the universe and in high school I had an afro and played the sax. Now, is that enough information for a first date or do you need my social security number as well?"

Addison smiled in spite of herself.

His eyes twinkled. "Go out with me tonight."

She smirked and shook her head. "No."

"Yes."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't," she insisted.

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I have plans."

"You don't have plans."

"Yes, I do."

"What are they? Quick before you can make something up," he smirked.

"I-I have plans with friends. We're going to the mixer tonight."

"Yea? My buddy was planning on going to that, I can meet you. It's supposed to go on for a while. What time were you guys planning on getting there?"

Addison hesitated briefly. "Six."

"Alright, cool, I'll see you then." Addison just nodded. He turned to walk away and she began to shut the door, but was stopped by his hand pushing it back open. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and stared her down. "What time are you really getting there?"

She held his stare for a moment, and then grinned sheepishly, "Eight."

"Hmmm," he gave her another look and walked back to the elevator.

Addison shut the door, then grimaced and slapped her forehead with her hand. "Crap."

* * *

Granted this was a long time in coming, but at least it's a decent length. Anyhoo, review please. Oh, and if anyone wants to write me the story where Derek shows up for some much needed payback I'll be your bestest friend! LOL. (And yes that was intentional if anyone is wondering.)


	4. Always Expect the Unexpected

Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated this story, but I hope there is still some interest out there. I'm sure everyone will have to re-read to remember what it was about but please do so, and then leave a review!

Reminder: I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

Addison stood in front of her closet, staring at her clothes willing the perfect outfit to present itself.

"Hey are you ready yet?" Naomi called.

"Um, in a minute." Addison replied.

Naomi peeked her head around the door, "You're still in your robe!"

"I don't have anything to wear," Addison pouted.

"Are you kidding me? You have enough clothes to stock Saks Fifth Avenue for a month." Naomi made herself comfortable on the bed. "Is this because of your date with your luv-ah?"

"He's not my luv-ah! And this is not a date!"

"It's not?"

"No, it's not."

"Then why are you so stressed about what to wear?"

"Oh, come on. I always stress about what to wear, this is no different."

"Whatever you say, Addie." Naomi smirked as she walked away.

Addison turned back to her closet. "It's not a date." She perused her closet while processing what had just happened in the last 4 days. This was ridiculous, she should not be putting this much effort into selecting an outfit. But there was something about this guy…He had managed to get under her skin and that was pissing her off. She huffed as she rejected yet another dress. So what if he was good in bed. So what if he had given her more orgasms in two hours than Steven had in two years. Sex wasn't everything. Plus, she was very proud of the time she had spent at the gym; her tennis game had never been better.

Her mental tirade was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She considered letting it ring given that she was already running low on time, then grabbed it just before the machine picked up. "Hello?"

"Well hello, Addison."

Addison sighed silently, "Hello, Bizzy."

"I have left several messages for you."

"I'm sorry; the last few days have been very hectic. I've-"

"Yes, I'm sure," Bizzy interrupted. "I was very disappointed not to see you at the charity benefit last week."

"I was invited to scrub in on a-"

"Steven was there."

"Was he now?" Addison began banging her head against her closet door. Why hadn't she let it go to answerphone?

"Yes. He made it a point to ask about you."

"That's nice."

"He also told me about how ridiculous you have been. You instructed your doorman not to let him up? Really, Addison."

"Bizzy."

"Addison, it has been 4 months, whatever it is that he did, get over it."

"Bizzy."

"He told me how sorry he is and expressed how much he misses you."

"Bizzy, I have to go."

"Will you listen to me for a moment? He is from a prominent family and is one of the rapidly becoming one of the top corporate attorneys in the city. This is not a man you want to let slip through your fingers."

"I am done with Steven, Bizzy. Now I have a party to attend so I really must let you go."

"Oh, who is hosting the party? Is it anyone I know?"

"No. It is a med school mixer being held at a bar across the street from campus. I can assure you that no one you know will be there."

"You never know who will be watching, so please just make sure your attire is appropriate."

This time the sigh was audible. "Goodnight, mother."

"Goodnight, Addison."

Five minutes later a fully dressed Naomi plopped down on Addison's bed, shoes in hand. "Addie, it's already 7:30, Sam will be here any minute."

"My face and hair are done; I just have to pick an outfit." She was halfway through her closet and no closer to an ensemble.

"What about the new green top we bought this weekend?"

"Oh, that would be perfect." Addison grabbed the shirt and disappeared into her bathroom. It was an emerald green halter with an asymmetrical hemline that she paired with dark wash jeans that complimented her body perfectly. She exited the bathroom and grabbed her purse, just as the doorbell rang. "Alright, let's go."

"Mark, come on, let's go!" Derek glanced impatiently at his watch. He didn't know why he was so anxious, but there was just something about this girl. After she blew him off after their night together, he really should have let her go then, but he couldn't. When he saw her again, it just felt like fate was trying to tell him something. Perhaps, this was a girl he needed to know. In any event, he really, really wanted to know more about her. "We're gonna be late."

"You can't be late to an all-night party. And chill out, you can't rush perfection," came the snarky reply.

"You can't rush perfection" Derek mimicked. "Well, if we're waiting for you to be perfected I'm going without you, because I don't have that kind of time."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly," Derek stated with another pointed glare at his watch.

"What's wrong man? Afraid Red is gonna skip out on you? I wouldn't blame her, why settle for you when she could have me?" he smirked at his best friend.

"Alright, that's it, I'm leaving you." Derek turned to make his way to the door of their shared apartment.

"Aww, don't be mad," Mark teased, trailing behind as he pulled on his leather jacket. "I promise not to steal her from you."

"As if you could," Derek threw over his shoulder as he pulled the door closed behind them.

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived; Addison covertly scanned the crowd, and then tried to hide her disappointment when she didn't spot him.

Naomi noted the look on her best friend's face and playfully linked her arm through Addison's. "If it's not a date, why do you look so disappointed?" At her half-hearted smile, she quickly added, "besides, the night's still young. Let's get some drinks."

Ten minutes later found the trio seated at a table laughing and enjoying their drinks. A lull in the conversation found Addison searching the bar, before returning her attention back to her friends. Naomi smirked into her drink and exchanged a glance with Sam. She opened her mouth to make another comment, then her eyes widened as she saw someone walk up behind Addison.

"Hello, gorgeous." A husky voice whispered in Addison's ear.

Addison allowed herself a small smile and turned to face him, then immediately pulled back. "Steven?"

He smiled, "You were expecting someone else?"

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked, deftly avoiding the question.

"I missed you baby and I know you missed me," he stated with a self-assured smile, even as she moved from his caress.

"I most certainly did not, and do not sit down," she instructed as he pulled out a stool for himself.

"Why do you want to dance?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to dance with you. I don't want you here, Steven. Get out."

"Oh, Addison, don't be dramatic," he replied settling himself into his seat. "Excuse me, can I get a gin and tonic, please?" he asked a passing waitress.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," he gave her a charming smile, and tilted his head to watch her walk away.

"Oh, my…you really can't help yourself can you?" Addison slapped his arm.

Steven shrugged then turned to look across the table, "Naomi, Sam, good to see you again."

"Steven," Naomi replied icily.

"Hey, man," Sam said, accepting the proffered handshake. He turned to see Naomi's glare. "What?"

"Why are you here?" Addison demanded.

"I wanted to see you. And you've made it very difficult. Henry wouldn't even let me upstairs when I tried to stop by."

"That's because I had no desire to see you. Still don't as a matter of fact. How did you even know that I was here?"

"Bizzy told me," he said, pausing to nod his thanks at the waitress, "She couldn't understand why you were being so difficult, and frankly neither can I."

"Why I'm…" she gaped at him, "You cheated on me!"

"Oh, come on. That didn't mean anything."

"Well, it meant something to me. In fact it meant the end of our relationship."

"It was just my secretary. We work long hours, we were tired and stressed, it was just one time. Don't let one indiscretion ruin what we have." He reached out and took her hand. "I love you, Addison. We look so good together; we're meant to be."

"Your secretary." He nodded. "You told me she was a waitress." His jaw dropped slightly. "Just how many women were you screwing when we were together?"

"I, um" he stuttered.

"Oh, smooth defense, counselor." Addison sneered.

He cleared his throat, "Addison, let's not make a scene. You don't want to do something that you'll regret." He stroked her arm, "Besides, if you weren't so frigid and consumed with your studies and paid me the attention that I needed, I would not have had to seek affection elsewhere.

Addison pushed him off her and threw her drink in his face, "You go to hell." She slid off her stool, "And the only thing I regret is wasting perfectly good vodka on your face." She turned to Naomi and Sam, "I'm going to get another drink."

Addison pushed her way up to the bar and got the bartender's attention. "Vodka and cranberry, please." He nodded and turned to fix her drink, "Actually, skip the cranberry just the vodka. Top shelf." He nodded again. Addison tapped her fingernails impatiently on the bar as she waited for her drink.

"You look gorgeous," came a smooth voice in her ear.

"I thought I told you to go to hell," she snapped, turning around to look into a pair of startled blue eyes. "Oh, it's you."

"Yea, it's me." Derek looked at her curiously, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She shifted her weight and placed her hand on her hip, "So what do you want?"

He smiled charmingly and slid closer, "I thought we established that earlier."

Addison rolled her eyes at that and was about to respond when the bartender interrupted her. "Vodka, straight up."

Addison turned and grabbed her drink, "Thanks," she said before slamming the drink in one shot.

Derek watched her with a raised eyebrow, "No wine tonight?"

"No, tonight I definitely need something stronger," Addison stated as she signaled for another.

"Okay," Derek said slowly. "I'll have a scotch, thanks," he ordered when the bartender returned. He sipped his drink as he watched Addison take two more shots in quick succession, and order another. "Hey, don't you think you should slow down a little?"

"No, I don't." She gave him a look, "Feel free to walk away at any time."

"I don't want to walk away."

"Fine, then I'll walk away." She picked up her drink and returned to her table.

"Addie-" Naomi began.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Not now."

"Head's up," Sam said nodding behind her.

Addison turned to meet Derek's worried eyes, "Derek, this is my best friend, Naomi, and her boyfriend, Sam. Guys, this is Derek."

"So, this is Derek," Naomi began with a sly look, "Oh, we've heard a lot about you."

"Have you now," Derek replies with a grin at Addison.

"There's no need to be cocky, I brag about all of my one-night stands," Addison replied.

"What one-night stands?" Sam blurted, then shrank at the glare Addison sent him, "Sorry," he muttered.

"So, what exactly have you heard about me?" Derek asked with a charming smile, which Naomi returned. She opened her mouth to reply, but Addison beat her to it.

"Why are you so interested? Have something to hide?" she asked with an arched brow.

"No, just flattered that two such beautiful women have been talking about me."

Naomi beamed, while Addison scoffed. "Oh, please."

Derek looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Everyone has something to hide, some major flaw, so you deflecting the question with this oh-so-charming façade that you have going is just total crap." She paused to take another shot. "And acting like you're interested in me when we all know that you're here to get back between my legs is bullshit."

There was a stunned silence at the table, before Derek cleared his throat. "Addison, can I talk to you over here for a minute? Please?" he asked before walking away.

"I'm being punished for having a one-night stand," she muttered as she followed him to a slightly less crowded corner of the bar.

Derek turned to face her, "Thank you. Look just one question and I'm out of here."

"What?" she snapped, hand on her hip.

"Why do you hate guys so much?"

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulous.

"We just met, so I know that ain't all about me." Addison rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, "Wait, wait," he said moving to block her exit. "Look, I honestly just want to get to know you better. And while the other night was amazing, it's not just about the sex." He stepped slightly closer to her, and tilted her head up to look into her eyes, "I like you." She sighed and looked away from him. "So, can you for one second trust that I do like you, that I'm not some full of shit guy, and give me a chance to show you how incredible I am," he finished with a smirk.

She stepped back and looked at him, "No." She watched his smirk fall from his face, "I guess I've had my heartbroken by too many bartenders." With that she dropped a few bills on the table to pay for her drinks and left the bar, leaving Derek standing dumbfounded in the corner.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Questions? You know what to do.


End file.
